Justicar of Raffestum
'JUSTICAR OF RAFFESTUM' A cleric or paladin of Raffestum is especially trained to sustain the balance of life and death, so naturally, they are trained to battle the hordes of the undead. Warriors who follow this path are granted powerful abilities by Raffestum for dealing with this threat. Role: '''These holy judges of life and death and found at the front lines of combat and anywhere undead are a threat to the Green Faith. '''Hit Die: '''D10 '''Requirements *'Class Features '''Smite Evil Class Feature *'Feats Iron Will *'Skills '''Knowledge (Religion) 8 Ranks, Perform (Oratory) 8 Ranks. *'Deity 'Raffestum 'Class Skills The class skills for the Justicar of Raffestum(and the ability govering it) are as follows: Craft(Int), Diplomacy(Cha) Disguise(Cha), Heal(Cha), Knowedge (Religion)(Int), Perception(Wis), Perform(Oratory), Ride(Dex), Sense Motive(Wis), and Spellcraft(Int) Skills Per Level: '2+Int Modifier. 'Class Features Weapon Proficency '''Justicars of Raffestum are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor(heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). '''Spells When a new level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefit its a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of Justicar of Raffestum to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class class before he became a Justicar of Raffestum, he must decide to which class he adds each level of Justicar of Raffestum for the purpose of determining spells per day. Bonus Feats at 1st, 3rd, and 5th level a Justicar of Raffestum make take any channel energy feat, or combat feat with the (scythe) identifier(i.e. weapon focus (scythe)) as a bonus feat. Turn Undead at 1st level a Justicar of Raffestum may use one of his uses of channel energy to attempt to turn undead within 30 ft. Any undead whose HD is half or less of the Justicar's HD is utterly destroyed, any undead whose HD are 1/2+1 to 3/4 of the Justicar's HD are panicked and take 1d10 positive energy damage per Charisma Modifer of the Justicar. Any undead whose HD is equal to 3/4+1 the Justicar's are frightened and take 1d6 positive energy damage per Charisma Modifer of the Justicar, any undead whose HD is equal to 1.25x the justicar's HD are shaken. Any undead with more than that are unaffected. Furthermore, any undead affected by this ability cannot be affected by it again until its effects wear off. The fear affects bypass fear immunity and do not allow a save they last a number of turns equal to the justicar's Charisma Modifier. Aura of Life and Death at 2nd level a Justicar of Raffestum gains a 10-foot aura. Any allies in this aura are immune to ability damage caused by melee attacks from undead, further more, any weapon within this aura gains the ghost touch property. Lastly, as a standard action the Justicar of Raffestum may channel his positive energy into the aura effectively harming any undead within the aura, and healing any living creatures within the aura. Scythe of the Gatekeeper at 2nd level a Justicar of Raffestum's weapon is treated as if it were disrupting and all attacks made against undead with the weapon are treated as touch attacks. Oration of Raffestum '''starting at 3rd level, the Justicar of Raffestum may make a perform(oratory) check once per day to spend a full-round action orating a Sermon of Raffestum, upon finishing this sermon all undead creatures within 60 ft must make a will save against the check, adding their HD to the save. If they fail they are disintegrated, if they succeed they take 8d12 positive energy damage. '''Balance of Life and Death '''starting at 4th level, as a standard action, a Justicar of Raffestum may combine the total hit points of all creatures within their aura and evenly distribute them to those same creatures. Should the amount go over their normal total hit points they are granted has temporary bonus hit points(Unless the recipient is undead in which case they do not recieve bonus hit points.) '''Curse Death '''starting at 4th level, a Justicar of Raffestum may effectively permanently remove the Charisma Modifer of any undead creature he strikes with his weapon or his channel energy ability, the Justicar must declare this before doing it and the undead creature is entitled to a fortitude save to resist(DC Justicar's Hit Die + 10) '''Blessing of Life at 5th level a Justicar of Raffestum adds his charisma modifer to his hit points for each HD he has. Also he is no longer subject to level drain of any sort. In addition, incorpreal creatures may not affect him in any way with their melee touch attacks. Spells, Touch Spells and Ranged Touch Attacks still affect him normally. Category:Prestige class Category:Prestige classes Category:Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Class